


rose flavoured tears

by DykeOnABike



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (women with children), (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Homosexuals, ansgty title, author being HELLA gay, but thats it, catra being kinda gay, i really love this show, im done, k - Freeform, mermista pops in for like 2 seconds, perfuma being hella gay, sorry., the only editor i need is grammarly, this is angst, this took too long, what.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeOnABike/pseuds/DykeOnABike
Summary: Perfuma is sad n gay. but for reals. Perfuma misses Entrapta, it keeps her awake at night, til she hears the news





	rose flavoured tears

Every night, since then Perfuma had cried herself to sleep. She couldn’t bear to think of that day. She could still hear the scraping of metal, the screaming, the roar the fire. She hated her dumb feelings, and she hated dumb, smart, wonderful Entrapta. The floral princess shut herself out; she’d only come out of her room to retrieve food that she’d rarely eat, anyway.

 

******

Perfuma touched her eyes glistening with tears. The sun usually brought a smile to the girl’s face. But it didn’t shine, it just burned, like Entrapta. More tears rolled her freckled face. The more Perfuma thought about the bubbly Drylian, the more she couldn’t move. She could water her plants with her weeping.

 

But then she heard the news about the ~~dead~~ princess. She cried, she cried harder than she ever did. Perfuma thought she had no more tears left to shed, but she did.

 

******

Perfuma left for Dryl as soon as she could, Mermista tagging along. Smiling and crying to herself, the Plumerian stopped in her tracks.

 

“Dryl,” She whispered, “it’s infested with the Horde.”

 

“Are you okay?” Mermista touched the other gently.

 

“No.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“No! I’m not okay!” Perfuma couldn’t see anymore, she was blinded by her tears, “how can, how can I be okay when Entrapta is-

 

Her yelling was interrupted by a soldier approaching.

 

“‘Fuma, we have to go. Now.” Mermista grabbed the slightly taller princess by the arm, but she pulled away.

 

“No! I-I can’t go! Entrapta, I need her!” Rivers started to stream from her eyes, she shot at the upcoming soldier, tying them up in a floral display. She ran into the castle, binding everyone that tried to get in her way. The blonde princess left a trail of flowers as she ran.

 

******

Perfuma lost her way in the maze of a castle, _Follow your heart, you’ll find her._ She thought to herself over and over.

 

She finally found a door reading **LABORATORY.** A shadowy figure popped with a fang-toothed grin.

 

“Catra.” She grit her teeth.

 

“Who? Me?” The force captain snarled with sarcasm. Perfuma lunged forward, Catra stepped to the side. “Woah, Woah, I don’t want any trouble, I just wanna talk.”

 

Logically thinking, Perfuma opened her mouth to yell, “ENTRAPTA!”

 

“I’m busy!” She sang back.

 

A small smile bloomed onto Perfuma’s face, she needed to hear her voice, again.

 

“I said I don’t want any trouble, if you leave now, nothing will happen.” These words confused Perfuma. Why would Catra be caring? Why did Catra wanna let Perfuma go?

 

“What? Why?” Her tears stopped, it was weird, something was off.

 

“It’s bec-” She stopped herself, “I don’t have to tell you anything, why do you care?”

 

“Why are you getting defensive?”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Avoiding the question she yelled her name again.

 

“Per-Perfuma?” Recognizing the voice she ran to the lab door peeking out of the mail slot.

 

Catra was about to say something harsh, Perfuma shot her a look. A look saying _I need this please, what would happen if you lost Adora._ ~~Yes, she got all of that from a look~~. The feline’s face softened, she left.

 

Perfuma got down on her knees to meet Entrapta’s eyes. Tears welled in a pair of sparkly crimson eyes. “I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i do the angst right?


End file.
